A never ending Love
by Fallenxangels47
Summary: I finally came up with a name. Sorry if its already taken. But anywho. Jack and Rose both fit on the door thing, they both live happily. And what not. This is my first fanfic. Be brutal, just not to brutal


Yeah so this is my first fanfic for anything. Criticism is welcomed. Tell me if its to short. 

Chapter 1. 

As Jack and Rose hang in on what seems to be there final moments in the cold Atlantic waters, Rose decides she isn't going to make it out without Jack. "Jack, c-come on. I m-made room and if we work t-together we can both m-make it." Rose said trying to sound strong and brave. "Rose, n-no what if it t-tips over, y-you need to be w-warm, not me. Your the one that is g-going to have a long life to live." Said Jack trying to protest. "Jack, c-come on." She starts to scoot over and the door starts to tip. This was part of her plan so Jack would have to come on. As they both lie on the door they hear something, "Is anyone out there, come about." Rose remembers the whistle that the man was blowing in, she takes all the strength that she could and she swims over and blows in it as hard as she can. As the boat comes closer she tells them that Jack needs to go in first, he's been in the water longer. As they are both together as they should be in the one life boat that came back they snuggle keeping each other warm. _"This is absurd, why did only one life boat come back, there should have been more. Was there more and I couldn't hear them?" _Rose had a million questions going threw her mind. She noticed Jack was asleep on her shoulder, she soon feel asleep as well. When Jack first awoke he noticed rose wasn't by his side. He was in a panic he didn't care where he was or what condition he was in he wanted to be by her. So he got up screaming "Rose, where are you?" Over and over again. He soon realized that she was right in the next bed over sleeping soundly. He felt quite embarrassed. He got up out of his bed and went over to her took his blankets and cuddled over to her. He feel asleep again. 

Rose woke, she felt Jack around her. She rolled over just smiling at him. He soon awakes shortly after. They look into each others eyes. "We made it." She said to him with a big smile on her face, Jack gave her a big kiss. The doctor soon walks in and sees them together, he's not mad, he walks by with a little grin on his face to see such true love. Jack soon realizing the doctor was there, "Oh um, sorry sir. She looked cold and I thought she needed some more blankets..." "Its quite alright, you just keep her warm." He said as he gave Jack a wink. He laughed. The doctor comes back a few moments later and takes the temperatures. "Well, you both made an excellent recovery. Just take it easy for the next few days. When we arrive in New York you should be completely fine." "Thank you doctor." they both said exiting the room. 

"So what shall we do now?" asked Rose. "Well, do you want to find your mother?" said Jack, confused on whether or not he should have asked that. "No, that women was never a mother to me. Nor will she ever." said Rose with a bit of attitude. "May I take your names, love?" Said a man who seemed to look like a crew member. "Jack Dawson, and this is Rose De-" "Rose Dawson" Interrupted Rose." "Thank you loves." Said the man. "Rose why did you do that? Are you crazy?" "Jack, I'm getting off with you remember? Beside Rose Dewitt-Bekater is dead, she died with the Titanic." As they wondered around the Carapathia Rose soon herd a voice she recognized. "Cal." She said with a worried voice. "He's alive ,we have to go." "Rose he's not going to hurt you, your mine now. He cant get you." Rose looked up at him frightened, Jack took her in his arms and just held her. "Dawson!" Jack turned around and noticed it was Cal. "Thank you for keeping my fiancée safe, but I will take her back to the society that she belongs to." Cal reached out to grab her arm. She buried herself into Jack so he wouldn't get her. " No Cal. I am no longer yours. I was your prize for far to long. Go find some other women that you can abuse and use as your slave, the girl you once called your fiancée is gone." Said Rose angrily yet calm. Jack and Rose both walked away. "You'll regret this!" Cal screamed at them while they were walking away. When they soon reached a the third class deck, they found a bench and rose sat down and immediately started to cry. Jack immediately went to her and held her. He wasn't to sure on exactly how to calm her. So he just sat there with her holding her playing with her red curls and whispering he loves her. "Jack" "What?" "What if Cal tells my mother I'm alive. He most likely is. What's going to happen?" She said worried. "Rose, no one can take you from me. You are mine. Only mine." She gave him a weak smile and a big hug. "On the better side of things, lets go eat I'm hungry." He said trying to make things better. "Okay, sounds good." On their way down the cafeteria, Jack couldn't help but to wonder if his good friend Fabrizzo was alive. _Maybe he found a boat. Or maybe another boat did come back and he got on it. Or maybe just maybe he snuck on with first class. I sure hope he's okay. _

_Rose and Jack soon found the cafeteria. The surveyed the food people were eating before they got in line "Well, that doesn't look appetizing." Said Jack with a laugh. "I thought you were tough and lived on the streets? Come on its not that bad." Said Rose sarcastically. They got in line and as they were waiting Jack noticed Ruth and Cal. "Rose don't look but your mother is right over there with Cal." "What!" She said frightened" "Lets go!" He takes her arm and the go running out laughing and having fun as they see Cal coming up behind them. The are running around the boat like they did on the last night of the titanic. But as they stopped to catch their breath out of no where Cal came up "Come on Sweat Pea time to come with me now." "Jack! Jack!" Jack turned around to fight for her, Jack punched him in the face making Cal jump back and let go of Rose. They both ran as fast as they could and found an open door ran into and shut the door and locked it. Rose just sat on the bed very scared. Jack came up to her and gave her a nice passionate kiss. They soon fell asleep._

_Jack woke first. He was happy he woke up to the most beautiful women in the world and just smiled and played with her red curls. When she woke up she cuddled closer to Jack. He kissed her neck. "What time is it?" Rose asked sounding concerned. "Um, I really don't know. Why?" said Jack confused. "We are supposed to be arriving at New York at noon." She said confident. "Oh, well I guess we should get dressed and go eat something." They got dressed. And ventured out. Jack had a tight grip on Rose. He was confident that no one was going to get to her. As they were in the cafeteria eating their food, Jack noticed Ruth. He pretended that he didn't see her but she soon winded up traveling over to them. Jack put a tight grip around Rose and kept her close. "Rose, Rose look at me when I talk to you." Said Ruth firmly. "Why should I? You disapprove of my every move." Jack just sits there silently not interrupting. "Rose we are in a precarious situation. You no the moneys gone. We need this." "No mother. You need this. I don't I have what I need right here beside me and if you don't like go ahead all you ever do is disapprove of me." Rose silently got up and walked away Jack of course followed very closely. _

_Rose soon led him out to the back of the boat she was jus staring out at the ocean. "Rose, we are going to be in New York Pretty soon. Now are you sure you want to get off with me? Do you no what your in for?" He said hoping that she would look at him with those eyes full of fire which he loved so much. Which she did. "Jack I'm positive I'm getting off with you. I love you. Im free because of you. No I don't have any idea of what I'm in for but as long as I'm with you we can handle anything together." She said very confident. The soon docked at New York to start there new life together._


End file.
